The Story Only I Don't Know
by Midorinrin chan
Summary: Roh, siluman dan mahkluk-mahkluk spiritual lainnya. Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya! Aku tidak pernah meminta kekuatan seperti ini! Cerita AU tentang Tetsuya yang bisa melihat hal-hal yang biasanya tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia.


**The Story Only I Don't Know**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **-ENCOUNTER-**

 **.**

Matahari senja perlahan-lahan mulai terbenam.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Di belakangku, 'sesuatu' terus mengikuti setiap langkah kakiku. Memberikan tekanan di udara sekitarnya.

Aku tahu aku 'berbeda' dari yang lainnya. Itu sebabnya aku bisa melihat 'mereka' yang normalnya tidak terlihat oleh manusia. Meskipun aku sendiri adalah seorang manusia.

Sesungguhnya tidak semua dari 'mereka' adalah jahat. Aku sering menemukan 'mereka' yang tidak berbahaya. Meskipun kali ini tampaknya aku tidak begitu beruntung.

Malam hari adalah waktu terparah. Karena waktu ketika matahari terbenam merupakan waktu dimana 'mereka' terkuat.

Hanya sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi sebelum aku mencapai rumahku.

Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar karena perasaan takutku. Napasku tersengal-sengal dan dadaku terasa sesak.

Perlahan-lahan, kakiku mulai menyerah untuk berlari. Pandangan mataku berkunang-kunang dan kesadaranku terasa mulai meninggalkan tubuhku.

Disaat aku merasa telah mencapai batas fisikku, seseorang menopang tubuhku. Tepat ketika aku nyaris membentur permukaan tanah.

Kupikir aku telah tertangkap. Sebelum aku mendengar suara jernih seseorang yang berbicara dengan nada meremehkan.

"Lemah."

Aku mengangkat wajahku, berusaha mendapatkan gambaran wajah—siapapun itu—yang telah menopang tubuhku. Paras indah milik seseorang tertangkap pandanganku.

Orang itu, seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki mata dan rambut indah yang senada dengan langit di senja itu, untuk suatu alasan terasa tidak asing bagiku. Aku pernah bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?"

Pemuda itu menatap wajahku dengan dingin. Melempar tubuhku ke pinggir dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Hey!" Aku ingin memprotes, tapi pemuda itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikanku.

"Pergi." Perintah pemuda itu pada mahkluk yang tidak memiliki rupa itu.

Untuk suatu alasan, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan dalam satu ucapannya itu. Seolah kata-kata itu mengandung perintah mutlak yang tidak bisa dilanggar.

Benda itu mulai goyah. Aku bisa merasakannya meski dia tidak memiliki ekspresi ataupun rupa sama sekali. Rasa takutnya terhadap pemuda merah itu terlalu jelas.

 _Dia yang memanggilku._ Suara yang aku tahu jelas berasal dari benda itu, menggema di kepalaku. _Aku hanya memenuhi panggilan itu._

"Hanya karena dia tidak mengerti." Pemuda merah itu menajamkan tatapannya. "Pergilah. Ini adalah perintah. Sebelum aku yang harus memaksamu untuk pergi."

 _Hiiii_ Lagi-lagi suara milik benda itu terdengar di dalam kepalaku. Intimidasi dari pemuda merah itu tampaknya sangat efektif. Terbukti dari mahkluk itu yang perlahan menjauh dari tempat ini.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Mata rubinya indah sekali hingga aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sampai kapan mau melihatku seperti itu? Kau jatuh cinta padaku atau apa?"

Suara pemuda itu akhirnya menyadarkan diriku.

"Ah, maaf..." Aku berdiri dengan sedikit canggung. Membersihkan bajuku yang kotor karena terjatuh beberapa kali saat melarikan diri tadi. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Ano, Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Siapa namamu?"

Selama beberapa saat, pemuda itu hanya menatapku tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku mulai merasa semakin canggung dan tidak nyaman. Kemudian, pemuda itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kau ... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan ragu. Menjawab tidak yakin, "Umm, pulang ke rumahku? Ini adalah jalan ke rumahku."

"Rumahmu?"

"Ya. Rumahku. Apa kau mau berkunjung? Ibuku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau makan malam bersama kami."

"..."

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Tatapannya terus terarah padaku dengan ekspresi dingin yang tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku jadi merasa sedikit malu. Apa mungkin pemuda ini merasa aku terlalu sok akrab dengannya?

"Umm, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, agak aneh mengundangmu ke rumahku di pertemuan pertama kita. Lupakanlah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Aku membungkuk sopan dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Namun, baru saja aku membalikkan badanku, pemuda itu bertanya padaku, "Dimana rumahmu?"

"Eh?" Aku kembali menghadap pemuda itu. Menatap kaget karena tidak menyangka pemuda itu akhirnya menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan. "Ah, tidak jauh kok. Habis persimpangan ini, kemudian—"

...

Hm?

Jantungku mendadak menjadi sedikit sesak. Ada rasa panik yang tidak bisa kujelaskan merambat keseluruh tubuhku. Aku mulai merasakan keringat dingin menuruni punggungku.

Pemuda itu bertanya padaku sekali lagi.

"... Dimana?" Ucapnya.

Kepanikan dalam diriku semakin tidak karuan.

"Ah, umm... H-habis persimpangan jalan ini, kemudian..."

"... Kemudian?"

Aku merasakan tekanan dari atmosfer disekitarku. Perutku terasa sangat mual tiba-tiba. Kepalaku berdenyut.

"Ada apa?" Pemuda itu bertanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan panik. Mungkin wajahku terlihat pucat saat ini. Karena aku merasa nyaris kehilangan aliran darah di dalam tubuhku.

"Aku..."

Tubuhku jatuh terduduk ke bawah. Aku menunduk, menatap aspal jalanan dengan penuh kebingungan. Dadaku sesak sekali dan aku merasa ingin sekali menangis.

"... lupa dimana rumahku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Wow. Diluar dugaan, Akashi-kun ternyata suka makan yang manis-manis ya?"_

 _Aku menusukkan sedotan putih ke kotak susu vanilaku. Memerhatikan Akashi-kun yang sibuk merapikan setumpuk kotak berpita di atas mejanya sambil memakan beberapa._

 _14 febuari. Hari valentine._

 _Kurasa aku bisa memaklumi kepopuleran Akashi-kun._

 _Meski hobi ngomong ngaco dan sering kali tidak nyambung denganku, Akashi-kun memiliki wajah yang tampan. Bahkan seorang lelaki sepertiku pun tetap bisa terpesona dengan tampangnya. Meski kenyataannya kepribadiannya memang agak sedikit unik._

 _"Terus, Tetsuya tidak dapat coklat dari siapa-siapa?"_

 _Aku menyipitkan mataku. Tersinggung berat._

 _"Akashi-kun sedang mengolokku?"_

 _Mana mungkin seseorang dengan presensi tipis sepertiku mendapatkan coklat dari seseorang. Akashi-kun mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengakui kehadiranku dan berbicara denganku._

 _Akashi-kun mengendikkan bahunya dengan santai. "Mungkin saja, kan."_

 _Aku menghela nafasku. Malas mau menjawab Akashi-kun._

 _Akashi-kun tertawa pelan. Melemparkan satu kotak coklat ke arahku dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya._

 _"Ayo pulang. Gerbang sebentar lagi tutup."_

 _Aku tersenyum tipis. Berjalan pelan mengikuti Akashi-kun dari belakang._

 _Matahari senja mewarnai koridor sekolah menjadi warna senja yang indah. Persis seperti warna Akashi-kun._

 _Merah dan indah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang kembali, Akashicchi. Hm?"

Pemuda berambut pirang menyambut kami dengan penuh semangat. Mata keemasannya menyadari kehadiranku dan menatapku.

"Are? Siapa ini, ssu? Wajahnya imut sekali."

Pemuda itu mendekatiku dan mulai memerhatikan diriku dengan seksama. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku.

"Ano..." Aku menjauhkan kepalaku sedikit karena merasa tidak nyaman. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang memerhatikanku dari jarak dekat seperti ini. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ya. Aku juga senang, ssu. Ah, namaku Kise Ryota, ngomong-ngomong. Tapi, kau—"

"Ryota, berhenti berbicara dan bawa dia ke kamar tamu."

Pemuda merah itu menyela dan menjauhkan pemuda yang bernama Kise itu dariku. Matanya menatap Kise-kun dengan tajam. Mengintimidasi pemuda pirang itu melalui tatapan.

Kise Ryota mundur dengan gugup.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Kau akan bermalam disini, Kurokocchi? Sini ikut aku."

Kise-kun berjalan di depanku dan menuntun jalan. Pemuda merah yang tampak bernama Akashi-kun itu tidak mengikuti. Dia masuk ke ruang yang berbeda setelah meninggalkan Kise-kun bersamaku.

Akashi-kun tidak banyak berbicara selama bersama denganku di sepanjang jalan tadi. Aku berterima kasih karena telah diijinkan untuk tinggal sementara di rumahnya. Meski aku tidak menyangka pemuda yang dingin itu mau-maunya menampungku untuk sementara di rumahnya.

Akashi-kun tinggal di rumah kuil tidak jauh dari tempat kami bertemu tadi. Sedikit mengejutkan karena tampangnya tidak seperti seorang pengurus kuil. Meskipun dia terlihat cocok mengenakan pakaian tradisonal.

"Silahkan pakai kamar ini, ssu." Ucap Kise-kun setelah mengantarkanku ke sebuah kamar tatami.

Aku membungkuk pelan, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Kalau perlu sesuatu, silahkan panggil saja, ssu."

Kise-kun tersenyum ramah sebelum

menutup pintu dan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan yang asing ini.

Aku memerhatikan sekelilingku. Menggeser pintu kertas yang berlawanan sisi dengan pintu yang kumasuki. Di balik pintu itu terdapat teras kayu dan perkarangan luas dengan sebuah kolam dan tanaman-tanaman hias yang tampak sangat terawat.

Aku mendudukkan diri di teras kayu itu. Matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya dan langit terlihat gelap. Tidak ada cahaya bulan ataupun bintang malam ini. Semuanya tertutup oleh awan mendung. Sama seperti ingatanku. Rasanya sungguh aneh.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku rasakan saat ini. Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya dengan situasiku. Bagaiamana bisa dari segala kenangan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, hanya namaku saja yang satu-satunya bisa kuingat saat ini. Rasanya sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Aku yakin sekali aku mengingat segalanya. Aku merasa tahu segala hal tentang hidupku. Tapi ketika berusaha mengingatnya, ingatan itu tidak ada disana. Perasaan ini sungguh aneh.

"Selamat malam."

Suara seorang laki-laki menyapaku dari arah perkarangan.

Pikiranku buyar dan aku mencari sumber suara itu.

Di kejauhan, aku melihat seorang pemuda mencurigakan sedang berusaha melompati pagar di perkarangan.

"S-siapa?!"

Aku berdiri dengan panik. Bersiap-siap berteriak memanggil bantuan.

Pemuda mencurigakan itu tersenyum ramah.

"Hey, hey. Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Aku bukan orang mencurigakan."

Pemuda itu melompat dari atas pagar dan berhasil mendarat ke perkarangan.

"Apa orang yang tidak mencurigakan biasanya melompati pagar rumah orang lain?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. "Yah, tidak sih. Tapi ini rumahku."

Huh? Apa dia pengurus kuil ini? Apa dia kenalan Akashi-kun atau mungkin Kise-kun? Tapi kalau dia tinggal disini kenapa dia harus masuk dari pagar dengan cara mencurigakan seperti itu?

Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan semua itu, pemuda itu langsung menjawab seolah telah membaca pikiranku.

"Akashi Seijūrou numpang tinggal disini dan Ryouta adalah umm ... pelayannya. Aku melompat pagar karena sedang mencari peliharaanku. Biasanya dia sering berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

"Kucing?"

"Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak seimut anak kucing. Kuharap aku bisa menukarnya dengan seekor kucing saja. Dasar mahkluk liar itu."

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya dan berjalan ke arahku. Dia duduk di sebelahku sambil meraih sesuatu dari balik lengan yukatanya. Mengeluarkan _kiseru_ merah. Pemuda itu menghisap _kiseru_ tersebut sebelum mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit tanpa bintang dan menghembuskan asap putih ke udara.

Aku mengambil jarak beberapa langkah darinya sebelum kembali mendudukkan diriku.

"Jadi, siapa kau? Kenapa kau berada di kamar tamuku?" Tanya pemuda itu tidak lama kemudian.

"Ah, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya dan umm... Akashi-kun mengijinkanku untuk bermalam disini."

"Ck. Dasar bocah itu. Selalu seenaknya saja."

Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Maaf. Aku bisa pergi dari sini jika memang mengganggu."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengusirmu. Tapi," Pemuda itu menghadap ke arahku dan memandangi wajahku dengan seksama. Persis seperti yang Kise-kun lakukan padaku tadi. "jiwamu murni ya."

"Eh?"

Aku tidak paham apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. Tapi dari ucapan dan caranya memandangku, aku khawatir bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang mesum.

"Kau baru saja berpikir sesuatu yang tidak-tidak tentangku, ya?" Pemuda itu menebak.

Aku terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tidak sopan. Asal tahu saja, aku bisa membaca semua isi pikiranmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau menjaga apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku."

"Cenayang?"

"Bukan!" Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. Menghembuskan asap dari kiseru yang dia hisap sekali lagi. "Aku ini dewa."

"Huh?"

Bahkan sesering-seringnya aku bertemu dengan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, dewa adalah cerita lain. Mereka berada di level yang berbeda dan tidak mungkin menunjukkan dirinya di depan manusia. Aku tidak tahu apakah pemuda ini sedang bercanda atau apa. Aku hanya khawatir bahwa dia memiliki masalah dengan kepalanya.

"Hey, hey. Aku baru saja menyuruhmu menjaga pikiranmu, dan kau langsung memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak sopan."

"!"

Sepertinya dia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Tapi, apa dia benar-benar dewa?

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku ini dewa." Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Tangan kanannya menopang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang seorang dewa lakukan disini?" Tanyaku, meski aku masih meragukan identitas asli pemuda itu.

Dia tertawa pelan, "Ini kuilku. Orang-orang berdoa padaku. Apa aku tidak diijinkan berada disini?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu dengan dewa? Dengan jiwa murni sepertimu, seharusnya kau tidak kaget bertemu dengan satu atau dua dewa sepertiku."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Bukan seperti aku bisa mengingat apa aku pernah bertemu dengan dewa atau tidak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kehidupanku selama ini selain fakta bahwa namaku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dan aku bisa melihat mahkluk-mahkluk yang tidak duniawi. Ucapan dewa itu membuatku teringat kembali pada situasiku.

"Hm?"

Tuan dewa tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Menatap ke arah semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak tidak wajar. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan menyeramkan.

"Maaf, Kuroko. Kuharap aku bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Tapi sepertinya aku menemukan peliharaan kurang ajarku."

Aku tidak sempat menjawab. Tuan dewa telah berlari dan menghilang ke dalam semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak itu. Beberapa suara teriakan terdengar samar-samar.

Aku sedikit merasa khawatir. Tapi instingku mengatakan untuk tidak ikut terlibat.

Kuputuskan untuk masuk kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat saja malam ini.

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Sebaiknya aku tidur dan berharap bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatanku besok pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku berusaha meraih buku di rak perpustakaan yang lumayan tinggi itu. Kakiku telah berjinjit hingga nyaris kram dan tanganku tetap tidak bisa meraih buku menyebalkan itu._

 _Aku menggigit bibirku dengan kesal. Nyaris menyerah sebelum mendengar seseorang berkata, "Pendek." dari balik punggungku._

 _Tanpa berbalik pun aku tahu pemilik suara meremehkan itu._

 _Suara yang selalu kudengar setiap hari._

 _"Kenapa Tetsuya sependek ini padahal sudah minum susu setiap hari?"_

 _"Diamlah, Akashi-kun. Tinggimu kurang lebih denganku. Jadi jangan mengataiku."_

 _Dengan santai sebuah tangan menjulur melewati tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan Akashi-kun berada dekat sekali di belakangku._

 _"Kurang lebih, tapi tetap lebih tinggi, Tetsuya."_

 _Buku yang susah payah ingin kuraih, diambil oleh Akashi-kun dengan santai._

 _"Huh." Aku merebut buku ditangan pemuda merah itu dengan kesal. Mengabaikan wajah penuh kemenangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa ketua OSIS normalnya memang sesenggang ini?"_

 _Akashi-kun, dengan wajah menyebalkan, menjawab, "Apa gunanya anak buah kalau ketua harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan sendiri."_

 _"Itu namanya menyalah gunakan kekuasaan."_

 _"Perintahku itu mutlak."_

 _Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata balasan._

 _Wajah Akashi-kun yang menyeringai nakal terlihat menyebalkan. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui sisi Akashi-kun yang jahil ini. Karena di mata semua orang Akashi-kun adalah seseorang yang sempurna dalam segala hal._

 _Seandainya saja mereka tahu._

 _"Kenapa Akashi-kun ada di perpustakaan?"_

 _Aku melangkah pergi. Berjalan mencari tempat untuk membaca di perpustakaan itu._

 _Akashi-kun mengikutiku dari belakang._

 _"Untuk bertemu denganmu?"_

 _"Jangan bercanda. Katakan hal seperti itu pada seorang perempuan."_

 _"Itu tidak adil. Aku ini milik semua orang."_

 _Uwa._

 _Sesaat aku merinding. Sejak kapan Akashi-kun menjadi narsis seperti ini? Apa diam-diam Akashi-kun punya kerjaan sampingan sebagai host di klub malam?_

 _Aku mendudukkan diriku di pojok perpustakaan yang sedikit tersembunyi dari meja-meja lainnya._

 _"Kalau kau memang milik semua orang, jangan diam-diam menemuiku seperti ini. Tidak adil, kan?"_

 _"Tetsuya tidak masalah. Karena Tetsuya adalah—"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Tetsu-kyunn."

Suara berisik yang penuh semangat membangunkanku.

Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat sakit. Rasanya aku baru saja bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi. Daftar hal yang tidak bisa kuingat sepertinya bertambah lagi.

Aku berdiri dan segera melipat kembali futon yang kupakai semalam begitu kepalaku sedikit merasa baikan. Di depan pintu, gadis manis dengan rambut merah muda panjang tersenyum menungguiku.

"Sarapan pagi sudah siap. Sei-kun dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu." Ucap gadis itu.

"Umm..."

"Ah, namaku Momoi Satsuki! Aku sudah mendengar tentang situasimu. Semoga kau cepat mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu ya."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Momoi-san."

Gadis berambut merah itu kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Nah sekarang, ayo siap-siap ke ruang makan! Mukkun sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

Gadis itu menarik lenganku sebelum aku sempat menjawab. Menuntunku di sepanjang koridor dengan penuh semangat. Aku mengikuti gadis itu dengan pasrah.

"Apa Momoi-san tinggal di kuil ini juga?"

Momoi-san berbalik menatapku.

"Yup." Jawabnya penuh semangat. "Ah, tapi aku bukan pacarnya Sei-kun atau Dai-chan, oke? Tapi kalau Tetsu-kun mau jadi pacarku, aku tidak keberatan sih."

Pernyataan yang sangat acak dan tiba-tiba. Mungkin banyak yang salah paham dengan hubungan gadis ini dengan 'Sei-kun dan Dai-chan'(aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa mereka), tapi aku tidak benar-benar butuh informasi yang terakhir itu.

Aku memerhatikan gadis yang penuh energi itu. Dari penampilannya, dia terlihat seperti manusia biasa, sama sepertiku. Tapi sejak pertemuanku dengan dewa semalam, aku tidak bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa gadis ini adalah seorang manusia. Dan kalau dipikir-pikirkan lagi, kurasa hal ini berlaku pada Akashi-kun juga. Lagipula kemarin dia berhasil mengusir 'itu' hanya dengan satu perintah. Rasanya aky mulai ragu dengan status kemanusiaan semua orang.

Tanpa bisa memikirkan lebih lanjut, kami akhirnya sampai ke ruang makan.

Meja makan telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang asing—selain Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun—yang tidak kukenal. Aku menghampiri meja itu dengan ragu.

"Oh, Kurokocchi! Selamat pagi, ssu." Kise, pemuda pirang semalam, menyapaku dengan heboh.

Pemuda berkulit gelap di sebelahnya juga ikut-ikutan, "Kau ya yang bernama Tetsu itu?"

"Kuro-chin? Kau kelihatan kecil dan lemah. Mungkin aku bisa menghancurkanmu dengan mudah."

Pemuda bertubuh besar dengan rambut ungu itu berhasil membuatku merinding. Aku menduga dia berasal dari ras raksasa. Seandainya ras raksasa benar-benar nyata.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, ya? Kita tidak memiliki kecocokan sama sekali jadi kuharap kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku, nanodayo." Pemuda berambut hijau berkata.

Akashi-kun—dengan sangat mengejutkan—tersenyum ramah padaku dan mengundangku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tetsuya, kemarilah. Kau bisa duduk disini."

Rasanya pemuda dingin yang tidak mau berbicara sama sekali denganku semalam hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Apa pemuda merah ini memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Aku dengan terpaksa berjalan ke tempat pemuda merah itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Karena sudah disuruh, tidak sopan untuk menolak. Apalagi aku bisa berada disini sebagian besar berkat Akashi-kun.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan, Tetsuya? Kemarin wajahmu pucat sekali seperti mau pingsan."

Oke, jujur. Akashi-kun yang bersikap ramah seperti ini membuatku takut. Apa dia benar-benar berkepribadian ganda?

Akashi-kun tiba-tiba menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Sekotak susu vanila yang masih dingin. Untuk suatu alasan, aku merasa yakin kotak susu itu adalah minuman favoritku.

Tanpa malu-malu aku mengambil susu kotak itu.

"Terima ka—"

"Eh? Siapa bilang ini untukmu? Aku hanya ingin meletakkannya disini."

"A..pa?"

Wajahku perlahan memerah karena malu. Aku yakin Akashi-kun sengaja karena dia mulai menertawaiku. Dia memang tidak bersikap dingin lagi padaku seperti kemarin. Tapi, keisengannya membuatku sedikit kesal. Dan anehnya perasaan kesal ini terasa sangat nostalgia.

Akashi-kun masih belum berhenti tertawa.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dengan kesal.

"Apa kau perlu tertawa sampai segitunya, Akashi-kun?"

"Maaf, maaf." Ucapnya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Wajah malumu lucu sekali jadi tanpa sadar..."

Akashi-kun benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Oh dan, susu itu untukmu, Tetsuya. Kau suka, kan?" Ucapnnya lagi setelah tenang. "Ngomong-ngomong, selain Ryota dan Satsuki, kau masih belum mengenal yang lain, kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Pemuda berkulit gelap yang duduk di sebelah Ryota itu adalah Aomine Daiki. Kemudian pemuda bertubuh besar yang duduk di sebrangnya adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, orang yang memasak sarapan pagi hari ini. Dan yang sedang marah-marah disebelahnya adalah Midorima Shintarou. Mereka semua penghuni di kuil ini."

"Apa mereka semua manusia?"

Akashi-kun mengangkat alisnya dengan heran mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Habisnya, kemarin aku bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai dewa pemilik kuil ini. Lalu, Akashi-kun juga. Kemarin kau mengusir mahkluk yang mengejarku itu dengan mudahnya. Aku cuma penasaran saja, apa kalian ini manusia?"

"Pfff.." Pemuda berkulit gelap, Aomine Daiki, tiba-tiba mulai tertawa. "Kenapa kau khawatir kami bukan manusia? Kau—"

"Daiki." Akashi-kun memanggil dengan nada memperingatkan. Tatapannya tajam seperti ketika mengusir mahkluk yang mengejarku semalam. "Berhenti tertawa, ludahmu bisa masuk ke makanan."

Aomine-kun terdiam.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara lagi setelah itu. Semua melanjutkan makan mereka dalam diam.

Pada akhirnya, pertanyaanku tidak terjawab. Makan pagi berakhir dengan canggung.

Yah, kurasa apapun identitas mereka, semua itu tidak masalah. Karena mereka sudah baik hati mengijinkanku tinggal disini sementara. Lagipula, mereka penghuni kuil, jadi tidak mungkin mereka adalah roh jahat, kan?

Aku duduk di teras perkarangan setelah sarapan.

Momoi-san telah menyiapkan teh untukku dan Akashi-kun yang entah mengapa ikut duduk bersamaku.

Di dekat tanaman hias di perkarangan, Midorima-kun terlihat sibuk mengurusi tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu.

"Kau bisa tidur semalam?"

Akashi-kun memulai percakapan sambil menyesap teh hijau.

Aku mengambil gelasku juga dan mulai meminumnya. "Ya. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku tempat tinggal."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, kuil ini bukan punyaku."

Apa biasanya orang bisa seenaknya mengundang orang lain untuk tinggal di rumah yang bukan miliknya? Pikirku dalam hati. Meski aku merasa Akashi-kun adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di kuil ini.

Tapi, membahas soal kepemilikan kuil ini, itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

"Akashi-kun, kau kenal dengan pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang katanya adalah dewa?"

"Kenal." Akashi-kun menjawab langsung dengan cepat.

"Eh? Jadi dia benar-benar dewa di kuil ini?!"

"Hm. Kira-kira begitu. Banyak orang yang meminta kelancaran hubungan di kuil ini. Jadi, kurasa dia adalah dewa jodoh. Namanya Nijimura ngomong-ngomong. Nijimura Shuuzou. Tentu saja itu hanya nama samaran. Dewa normalnya tidak memiliki nama, soalnya."

"..."

Aku sedikit terkejut. Pemuda mencurigakat kemarin ternyata benar-benar seorang dewa. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak tampak seperti dewa. Malah Akashi-ku jauh lebih...

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Kau ingin meminta jodoh padanya?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Apa aku terlihat seperti dalam situasi untuk mencari jodoh? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa tentang kehidupanku selama ini. Sangat aneh kalau aku meminta jodoh sekarang."

"Tidak ada hubungannya, kan? Jodoh bisa muncul dalam situasi apapun."

"Akashi-kun tinggal di kuil ini buat dapat jodoh, ya?"

Akashi-kun tertawa pelan, "Mana mungkin. Kalau aku dapat jodoh, itu tidak akan adil bagi yang lain. Aku ini milik semua orang."

Uwa.

Apa Akashi-kun memang tipe orang yang narsis seperti itu? Seperti ucapan yang biasa diucapkan oleh seorang host di klub malam. Jangan-jangan diam-diam itu adalah pekerjaan sampingannya.

"Kalau kau memang milik semua orang, jangan diam-diam menemuiku seperti ini. Tidak adil, kan?"

"Apa?"

... Huh?

Apa yang kukatakan? Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?

Aku terkejut dengan ucapanku sendiri. Rasanya, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku tanpa kusadari. Aku merasa aneh.

Akashi-kun tersenyum tipis menatapku.

"Diam-diam menemuimu? Tetsuya, kau sedang mimpi atau apa?"

Ya. Aku ini sedang mimpi atau apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Akashi-kun. Pura-pura lupa dengan percakapan kami. Melihat Kise-kun yang berjalan ke perkarangan dari pintu belakang kuil membuatku merasa sedikit lega lega.

"Kise-kun." Panggilku tanpa alasan.

Kise-kun menoleh dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Oh, Kurokocchi. Sedang apa kau? Kalau tidak sibuk, mau menemaniku belanja?"

"Boleh." Aku menjawab dengan cepat tanpa berpikir dua kali. Berdiri dari teras, aku segera menghampiri Kise-kun. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita beli?"

"Bahan makanan dan lain-lain, oh. Dan karena ini adalah kencan, aku mungkin bisa membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan setelah belanja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue ... maybe (haha)**

 **.**

Konbaaa ~

Uda lama ga nulis jadi gomen buat ff abal-abal ini.

karena midorin menulis tergantung dengan moodnya, jadi update berikutnya mungkin bakalan sedikit lama (lol). jadi buat yang nunggu chapter berikutnya (kalo emg ada), maafkan diri ini yang tidak konsisten. Midorin bakal berusaha update secepat mungkin ~

kalo ada kritik or saran, jangan malu-malu tulis di kotak review ya.

terima kasih sudah membaca ~


End file.
